Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: The Ed-Touchables/Transcript
This is the transcript of the animated reboot film of Ed, Edd n Eddy, Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: The Ed-Touchables Part 1: Opening/Meet the Eds (Shows Cartoon Network logo) Cartoon Network presents An a.k.a. Cartoon Production A Danny Antonucci film (The scene fades to a long-shot view of the cul-de-sac. It looks peaceful and quiet. The title flashes on the screen.) ED, EDD N EDDY: THE ED-TOUCHABLES (A backyard is shown. There is a kiddie pool set up with a toy boat gently rocking in it. Behind the pool is a clothesline, strung with clothes.) Based on the TV Series and Characters Created by Danny Antonucci (A sprinkler is watering Kevin's lawn. Kevin's bike is leaned against the garage. A close-up is shown of the sprinkler moving back and forth before looking at another house across the street.) Written by Jono Howard Mike Kubat Rachel Connor Stacy Warnick Danny Antonucci (Rolf's tractor is sitting abandoned in a field of weeds. Rolf seems to have been mowing the lawn before suddenly stopping for some unknown reason. The wind blows, and some dandelion seeds come loose and float to another lawn, where a checkers game seems to have been in progress. A half-finished bottle of soda and a can of wood varnish occupy each end of the board.) Music by Patric Caird (An abandoned basketball is seen next to a game of hopscotch. Strangely, the number on the end is 62, and the square is incomplete. Following the said trail, we find some broken chalk, two abandoned shoes, a skateboard with the wheels still rolling, and a dropped ice-cream cone on which ants are crawling.) Directed by Danny Antonucci (The scene cuts to a blue house. Inside the house lives a weak but intelligent 14-year-old boy. The scene cuts to the boy inside his room. He uses a labeler to label the stuff in his room, such as a desk lamp labeled "Desk Lamp", a bookshelf full of books labeled "Books", a desk labeled "Desk", a laptop labeled "Computer", and an alarm clock labeled "Alarm Clock". Around the room can be seen other evidence of his labeling, such as a bed labeled "Sack" and a label reading "Door Knob" next to the doorknob.) Boy: 4,820, 4,821, 4,822, 4,823, 4,824... Ooh, I like what you've done with that tunnel. 4,825, 4,826, 4,827, 4,828, 4,829, 4,830, 4,831, 4,832, 4,833, 4834, 4,835, 4,836, and finally, 4,837. Well, that's everybody. Four thousand eight hundred and... (does some calculations on an abacus) ...thirty-seven. (The boy places a label reading "Ants: 4,837" on his ant farm.) Boy: There. Almost done. (The doorbell then rings. He walks down to get the door. Upon opening it, he finds out that there's no one there. He is halfway up the steps when the doorbell rings again. He goes down to get the door and, once again, there's no one there. He tests the doorbell and then goes upstairs. Once again, he gets halfway up before the doorbell rings again. He rushes down to get it.) Boy: Now, please. (A water bucket falls on his head. The boy closes the door and once again starts up the steps only to have the bell ring when he's halfway up. He goes down to get the door and looks up carefully to make sure there are no unpleasant surprises. Just as he's about to stop looking up, a fish hits him in the face. He stands there stunned for a few seconds and then heads up the stairs, an odor now surrounding him. Once again, the doorbell rings when he's halfway up. He rushes down to get it. This time, when he answers it, he finds Eddy.) Eddy: Hey, Double D, what took you so long? Edd: Oh. Hello, Eddy. So, what are you doing? Eddy: I thought I should hang out with one of my best friends. (Edd remembers the pranks.) Edd: Hey. Was that you ringing my doorbell? Eddy: Who, me? Nah. (Edd and Eddy arrived in Edd's room. Eddy was stopped when Edd holds up a pair of bunny slippers.) Edd: Wait, Eddy. You know the rules. Eddy: Aw, come on, Edd. Not again. (Edd wiggles the slippers, smiling.) Eddy: All right. Sheesh, stupid slippers. Edd: And I'll dispose of these. (Edd puts the shoes in a box labeled "Shoes".) Eddy: Okay. The slippers are on nowwWWHOAAA! (Eddy's head gets sucked in but is shaken out. Edd is finished with his nose.) Edd: Almost done. (Edd vacuums the back of Eddy's shirt.) Eddy: Gee. Thanks, Edd. Edd: After you, Eddy. Eddy: Yeah. After me. (After entering the room, Eddy spots Edd's bed. He goes over and jumps on it.) Edd: Eddy! Messy messy messy messy messy. Please don't do that, Eddy. (Eddy begins switching labels, switching the "Slipper" label, which he places on the bed, with the "Bed" label.) Edd: Eddy! Please return those labels to their rightful designations. Eddy: Alright, alright, don't have a bird. (Eddy takes the slipper label off the bed and replaces it with one that says "Toilet".) Eddy: Are you done yet? Let's go get Ed! Edd: Please be patient. I have just one more... (Edd puts down a "Magnifying Glass" label and realizes it's missing.) Edd: HHAH! It's gone. Eddddyyyy. Someone took my magnifying glass. I feel so violated. Eddy: Maybe you misplaced it. Edd: Never! What has become of this world? Is nothing sacred? Everything is soiled! Who would do such a thing? Who would violate the sanctity of somebody's room? With their filthy hands! Oh. Oh, Eddy. I feel sick. I feel nauseous. I CAN'T BREATHE! (Eddy goes over, picks up Edd's mattress, and slams it down on him.) Edd: Thank you. I needed that. Eddy: Anytime, pal! You know, you can't have somebody touching your stuff. It just isn't right. Okay. Race you to Ed's place. (Edd and Eddy rush over to Ed's. When they get there, Ed can be seen watching a horror movie on TV. They tiptoe to the window.) Eddy: There he is. (Eddy and Edd sneak in through the window. When Edd tries to enter, the window slams on his fingers, and he makes noises of pain.) Eddy: Ssh. Quit fooling around. (Eddy continues to sneak up on Ed. Just as he's about to pounce, Ed grabs him in a headlock and gives him a noogie.) Ed: Hey, Eddy! What's up? Edd: Dogpile! (The Eds' tussle. Ed ends up victorious, with the two of them in a headlock.) Ed: Hi, Edd... uh... I mean Double D. You guys make me laugh. Eddy: Of course we do... wait, where's Sarah? Edd: Don't you remember, everyone in the cul-de-sac is out of town for the entire summer. Eddy: Oh, right. Guys, this has all happened before like last time. Edd: You're right. Last time, we believe that a so-called serial toucher is touching and stealing everyone's stuff. We thought that it was Jonny. Eddy: That's right. Edd: All of this happened in the very first episode of our first show, the original show that lasted for 10 years from 1999 to 2009. This time is... different. Eddy: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Hey! I know a way to clear our boredom. (Eddy holds up a jar of coins as Ed and Edd are in shock.) Eddy: So, boys, what's big, round, and costs a nickel? Ed and Edd: Jawbreakers! Eddy: Now away we go! (Ed, Edd, and Eddy go out of Ed's house and start heading towards the candy store. Along the way to the candy store though, Edd sees a squirrel on a tree with the magnifying glass. The squirrel tries to break the acorns with the magnifying glass but it finds it useless and drops it to the ground. Edd quickly catches it with his hands and looks at it.) Edd: Huh? My magnifying glass! I've been looking all over for it! I'm gonna put this thing in my room. I'll be right back. (Edd goes back inside his house as Ed and Eddy wait for him to come back. Edd goes to his room, places his magnifying glass back to its rightful place, gets out of his house, and catches up to Ed and Eddy.) Eddy: Took you long enough. Now away we go! (The Eds continue heading towards the candy store. They finally get there and go inside.) Candy Store Owner: Oh, hello there. What can I get you, boys? Eddy: Three jawbreakers... on the spot! (Eddy places a $5 bill on the counter. The candy store owner takes the bill and puts it in the cash register. He then gives the Eds three jawbreakers.) Candy Store Owner: Here you go, boys. Three jawbreakers. Oh, don't forget the change. Edd: I'll take it. (gets the change) Thank you. Candy Store Owner: You're welcome. Have a nice day, boys. Edd: You too, sir. (The Eds get out of the candy store and eat their jawbreakers.) Eddy: This is good. Edd: Should we feel guilty about scamming the children at the cul-de-sac? Eddy: Nah. You know what they say: A little childhood trauma builds character. (Meanwhile, a repairman tries to put a tire back onto an empty bare wheel of a car, but the pressure of the tire against the wheel gets the better of him and he accidentally lets the tire loose.) Repairman: Oops. (The tire flies out of the auto repair shop and runs into the Eds, knocking the jawbreakers out of their mouths. The jawbreakers roll down the street, and the Eds chase the jawbreakers.) Eddy: No, wait! Come back! (The Eds chase the jawbreakers as they roll down a fence by the creek, staying perfectly balanced on the top. They leap for them and push them away into the creek. They follow them into the cold, cold water.) Eddy: Where are they? Edd: Ed? (Ed is sitting underwater.) Ed: They're lost, guys. Eddy: Find it, Ed! Gimme a break, will ya? Ed: Come back, jawbreakers, wherever you are! (The scene switches to nighttime. The hunt for the jawbreakers is still going on.) Edd: Oh, let's go home! I'm soaked to the marrow! Our parents must be worried sick! Besides, the jawbreakers would surely have dissolved by now. (Eddy lays down and watches the stars.) Eddy: Huh, Double D. This reminds me of the day where we tried to find a way to solve the problem about Slovak Jawbreaker that Ed got in the mail. Remember? Edd: Why, yes. It rolls down to this creek, why did you ask? Eddy: Just wondering. I know we're starting high school next month, and I was wondering about the moments we had in the past. Edd: Oh, yes. Remember that time when we were spying on Kevin on Jimmy's birthday? You destroyed his house with the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier. Eddy: I know. And remember that time when I used a fish to duel against Rolf? Edd: How can I remember? You insulted Rolf when we were attending his family's traditional celebrations. In one of these celebrations, you tossed away his sea cucumber ball. Eddy: (sarcastically) Oh, boo-hoo, I hurt Rolf's stinky fishball. Edd: (sighs) It's not the fishball, Eddy. You hurt Rolf's feelings and he forgives you. Ed: Found it! Eddy: Ed? Ed: I found one, guys. Eddy: Aw, man, he's already eaten mine. Ed: No, it's mine, Eddy, or is it Double D's. Edd: Whose is it, Ed? Ed: Let's see. (Ed unfurls his tongue to reveal that he is sucking on a gigantic snail.) Ed: What do you think? Edd & Eddy: Gah! Ed: Okey-dokey! Edd: Ed! You let that poor creature out right this... Fellows, look. (Edd points at something in the sky and Ed unfurls his tongue again to release the snail. A girl floats down towards them. Eddy carries the girl and sees a crystal amulet. Edd sees a castle in the sky.) Edd: Good lord, it's the lost city... a castle in the sky! Eddy: A what? Edd: It's the lost city called Tombanus. The Kingdom is home to the Statue of Morality. Whoever gets it will receive the Key of Immortality. Remember, two months ago when we heard of the legend back in school before graduation? Eddy: Oh yeah! Wait, hold on. Did you say immortality? As in live forever and never die? Edd: Yes. There's treasure in the lost kingdom. Eddy: Treasure, you say?! Edd: Yes. There's lots of treasure in Tombanus. Eddy: Hey, if we get that treasure, we'll be rich! Edd: If we get the treasure, yes. Ed: And our scams? Eddy: We can retire from making them, monobrow! (The Eds are looking at the sky and smile. Edd has an interesting idea of seeing Tombanus and learning about its existence.) Edd: Well, my friends, someday we're gonna see that castle in the sky. Eddy: Oh, we will. Ed: Yeah. (They look at the castle before it disappears. They walked back home while Eddy carries the girl. She sees the Eds before going back to sleep.) Part 2: Meeting Marissa/Legends of Tombanus/Meeting Verity (A few days flew by and Edd is sleeping soundly when a shoe flies in through the window. It bounces around the room and hits him on the head. He gets up and goes to the window. Beneath the window stand his friends.) Eddy: Hey! Rip Van Winkle! Get cracking, will ya? We're late for school! We're starting high school today! Ed: An early bird catches the peanut, Double D! Edd: School? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, gentlemen, but school doesn't start in the next two weeks. Eddy: Two weeks? Ed, you dolt, you woke me up for school two weeks earlier? Ed: It wasn't my fault, Eddy! My belly told me it was Bottomless Gravy Day in the cafeteria. Bad belly! (spanks his belly with a fly swatter) Bad! (Eddy grabs the swatter and brings it down on Ed's head repeatedly until Ed is as deep in the ground as he is.) Eddy: Your head's bottomless! Ed: Belly bad, Eddy! Eddy: (chasing him) C'mere, you little... Ed: Belly! Edd: Lovable oaf. Oh well. Best begin my day, I suppose. (Edd walks to his closet. There, he selects various showering materials, including a bathrobe, a shower cap, some soap, and a loofah. The last thing he picks is his Saturday hat. He exits his room happily.) Edd: And last but not least, the shower. Oh, how I adore its sprinkling splendor. Its cascading cleansing. Its steamy serenade. An imperative step to each and every day. (Edd opens the door and has to clutch to the doorknob to keep himself from falling. Somehow, his bathroom has disappeared.) Edd: MY BATHROOM! Demolished! Dismembered! Disintegrated! A sticky note. (reads the note) "Dear Eddward, the shower is out of order due to renovations? Have a nice day, love Mother and Father." Oh, dear! (Eddy throws Ed out of his bedroom window.) Eddy: Scram, Ed! Ed: No lie, Eddy! It wasn't my fault! Eddy: Beat it! Weekend wrecker. Edd: Of all the inconsiderate! Without even a word, Mother and Father, in all their wisdom, felt it necessary to renovate our bathroom! I ask you! Do I even exist? Ed: Eddy! The belly is evil, the belly is cruel! (Eddy throws his alarm clock at Ed.) Edd: Eddy, I know this may be difficult and normally I wouldn't ask this of you, but, may I use your shower? I took the liberty of bringing my own toiletries. Mind you, I will require a clean towel, preferably cotton as poly-blends irritate my skin. (Ed is scratching at the door like a dog when it suddenly slides open and Edd is tossed out.) Eddy: Hit the road! Windbag. Ed: Did your belly lie too, Double D? Edd: Not to be rude, Ed, but I desperately need to find a shower. Oh, messy messy messy. Ed: Eddy? (While Eddy went back to sleep, the girl wakes up on his chair. She looks around his bedroom, she sees Eddy sleeping until he wakes up.) Eddy: Morning, my name's Eddy. I'm really glad you're feeling alright, especially for the past few days. You had me and my friends worried there. I had to save you from falling. Marissa: Thank you very much for saving me. Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Marissa. Eddy: Marissa, that's a nice name. Marissa: It means "of the seas" in Latin. Tell me, how long have I've been passed out? Eddy: For a few days, we saw you floating down towards us and we had to save you. Marissa: Oh. And who are your friends? Eddy: Ed and Double D. Ed can be stupid but he's a great friend. He loves horror movies. And Double D, he's smart and also a great friend. Marissa: I would love to meet them. Eddy: You can. But first, let me take a shower. (While Eddy's taking a shower, Marissa looks at Eddy's magazines and read them. Eddy walks out of his shower, ready to start the day.) Eddy: Oh yeah, baby, nothing like a shower to get you ready for a new day. What the... (Eddy goes over to the window and lifts the magazine. Outside, Ed is filling a tub with water from a hose.) Ed: Look what I found on Nazz's lawn, Eddy! (gestures to the dirt pile formerly known as Edd) It looks a lot like Double D. (Eddy sniggers and runs outside. He is about to mock when the scent reaches his nostrils.) Eddy: Pee-yew! You reek, sockhead. Ed: He smells worse than the sandwich under my bed, Eddy! Eddy: You got that right, Lumpy! Or like your three-month-old gym socks. Ed: Or like my head on a rainy day, huh, Eddy? Edd: Haha, very funny. Can we get on with this, please? (Ed picks up Edd and drops him into the tub. The water almost immediately turns into sludge.) Ed: (pulling out a grater) Let's get that custard out of your belly button, mister! (Edd shivers as Ed approaches.) Eddy: Wait, Ed. Lemme go get a camera! (Marissa watches them and laughs.) Eddy: You okay? Marissa: Yeah. How funny. Edd: Good lord, you're awake. Marissa: Yes. My name is Marissa. I would like to thank you, boys, for saving me. Edd: It is my pleasure, Marissa. My name is Edd, but with two Ds. Ed: And I'm Ed. Marissa: Wow. So, you guys live around here? Eddy: Yeah, the Cul-de-Sac is our home. We have great memories here. Edd: That's right, Eddy. Remember that you tell Sarah and Jimmy where babies come from? Eddy: Oh, yeah. Ed: That's easy. Babies come from storks! They fly through the night, carrying bundles of joy in their beaks that... Eddy: That's not how babies come from, Ed. Marissa: Do you know? Eddy: Let's go into my garage. (Eddy turns on a bare bulb in his otherwise darkened garage.) Eddy: Okay. Here it is. You know that lint you find in your belly button? Well if you don't clean it out, it grows! And when it gets big enough, it runs away behind the couch! It waits there, jiggling, and gets even bigger! Then, it grows into a baby, and at night they come out and feed on table scraps! That's why babies smell so bad. (Marissa laughs. The Eds discovers that she's special.) Marissa: Sorry, but that is very silly. Eddy: Yeah. Funnier than Double D's middle name. Edd: Eddy, no! Marissa: What is his middle name? Eddy: Marion! Marissa: Marion?! You gotta be kidding me! That's a girl's name! Eddy: I know, right?! (Marissa and Eddy laugh at Edd's middle name.) Ed: Oh, oh! I remember something! That time when we were making a time capsule! Eddy: Oh, yeah! I remember! I hold this! (carrying a jug) Ed: My dear friend, the jug. Edd: That's a pitcher, Ed. And it's quite familiar to many of our Ed-ventures! Eddy: It's from when you had the hiccups, Double D! Remember? Edd: Hiccups? Me? Eddy: It lasted for two days! Edd: I'm sure I would have remembered involuntary spasms of my own diaphragm, Eddy. Ed: I just remembered something I forgot! (holding a spatula) See? A flipper. Edd: That's a spatula, Ed. Ed: Yes. It reminds me of when we made that giant pancake! Eddy: But we never made a giant pancake! Ed: Did too! Proof: a flipper. Marissa: Wow, you boys have great memories together, huh? Eddy: Yes. Those were the good old days. Like that time when we disassembled the universe. Edd: Good one! We've stumbled into a bizarre universe that defies the laws of physics. Like Jonny who has Plank for a head and is carrying his own head around, Nazz who has a large body of a purple reptile, briefly experience levitation and Rolf with three heads coming from behind the wall revealing static. Eddy: And what about the city we built? Edtropolis. Edd: Good choice! And that ride we built, Requiem for a Whiplash? Marissa: A ride? Eddy: Yeah. It's kinda fun. Edd: That's right. Eddy: Let's built that ride again, for fun. Ed: Hurray! (At the high hills of the Junkyard, the Eds finished rebuilding Requiem of a Whiplash. The Eds and Marissa hop onto a shopping cart.) Eddy: Here we go. (Edd pulls the wires that hold the cart back. The cart starts to move onto the ride.) Edd: Here it comes. Ed: Oh boy! Eddy: Here we go! (The ride starts. The Eds and Marissa go down the hill full tilt.) Ed: Faster, pussycat, faster! Eddy: Ed, give it a break, will ya? Ed: You got it, Eddy! (Ed sticks his head out behind and rips up the boards with his teeth. The cart goes off a hill and the Eds and Marissa fall out. Eddy lands on the board with Marissa. Edd lands on top of him. Ed lands on top of both of his friends.) Ed: Giddyap, horsey! (The cart lands on top of them and flips right-side-up. The wheels fall off and the axles spark against the wood.) Ed: Let's sing a song! (The cart slides into a giant half-cylinder and stops dead. The cylinder tips over and points at the sky. A ticking, like that of a time bomb, is heard.) Edd: Oh dear. Curse my avid inventing. Eddy: What? (A bell rings and a bedspring shoots the Eds and Marissa skyward. The cart lands into the middle of nowhere, far from Peach Creek.) Marissa: That was amazing! Have you guys done that before? Edd: We made scams... for money. Marissa: Really? You guys must be creative, huh? Eddy: Some complete, some failed. Edd: Says to someone about a Séance. Eddy: Oh yeah, that. Marissa: What happened? Eddy: You see, Sarah barged in and dragged Ed upstairs to make him get his sock out of her room. It caused Rolf, Jonny, and Plank to demand a refund. Edd: And also there was that time you recycled your scam. Marissa: You did? Eddy: Yeah, first it was Raccoon Round-Up, then Mutant Land, Meat Mania, Cockroach Country, Jogging Pants World, Fridge Land, and Bathroom World. Marissa: Wow. I can ever imagine that. Eddy: Marissa, where are you from, anyway? Marissa: I'm from San Deigo. Edd: You're from there? Marissa: Born and raised. I used to live with my parents and we were very happy. But when my mother and father died, I was all alone. The only thing that kept me going was filmmaking and modeling. Ed: You make movies? Marissa: Yes. I love making movies. But then, one day everything changed. That was the day the men came and took me away. Eddy: They kidnapped you?! Marissa: Yes. The man with the dark glasses was responsible for it. Ed: I don't like him! Eddy: We all don't, stupid. Marissa: He wants to get the Statue of Morality to become immortal so he can use the power of Tombanus to rule the world. Edd: Tombanus? The Castle in the Sky? Eddy: Of course. Marissa, do you know how can we get there? Marissa: Yeah, We can get there. I know how we can gain entrance into Tombanus. We can get inside and find it before he will. Eddy: Well then, lead the way, Marissa. Marissa: Okay. I will. (Marissa smiles at Eddy. She blushed and ends up falling in love with him.) Eddy: Hey, Double D. Remember Eds' Piggy Bank Smashing Service? Edd: Oh yes. And the time when we switch lifestyles? Ed: Yes! Girl: Hey! (The Eds and Marissa see the girl on the bridge. She wears a dark pink t-shirt with a black semi-circle on it, white shorts over black and blue leggings, pink shoes with black straps, white bows and soles, and a white backpack with one strap tied in a knot. She also wears a black leather jacket.) Girl: What are you guys doing down there?! Eddy: Wait, you're from Mellowbrooke High! Girl: So, I'm starting next week, you're starting Peach Creek High? Edd: Yes. Marissa: Verity? Verity: Marissa? Sorry about that, girl. I didn't know. Marissa: It's okay. What are you doing here? Verity: My mom and I fought each other... physically and verbally. She kicked me out after I disobeyed her orders. And you? Marissa: Colonel Wilson kidnapped me. I've escaped. Verity: What?! That old fart is seeking immortality! Marissa: Yeah. Edd: I'm sorry, you two knew each other? Marissa: Eds, this is Verity, my childhood friend. We grew up together. You can say that she's my first kiss. Eddy: First kiss? Marissa: Well, when we were ten, we were playing Truth or Dare with all our classmates and our boyfriends, my ex dares us to kiss. Verity: Yeah, I'm bisexual and it's just a little kiss. So, tell me your names. Ed: I'm Ed. Edd: I'm Edd also but with two Ds. Eddy: And I'm Eddy. Verity: Nice to meet you three. Call me Verity. I'm from Mellowbrooke. I came out here in the woods to see the wonders of nature. Eddy: Really? We're going to find Tombanus. More coming soon! Part 3: Colonel Wilson and Sargeant Mason/Meeting Toby and Jake/Secret Revealed Coming soon! Part 4: Beach Fistful of Ed/Eddy and Marissa's Moment Coming soon! Part 5: Eddy's Nightmare/Four Kids been Kidnapped Coming soon! Part 6: Journey to find Tombanus/Entering the Castle (After escaping through the woods, The Eds traveled onto the road that leads to the middle of nowhere.) Edd: I can't believe that Marissa, Verity, Toby, and Jake are captured by Colonel Wilson. Eddy: I know. Ed: Uh, guys. Look. (The Eds sees a white van driving in the middle of nowhere. When the window slides down, a man appeared. He is a bald African-American. He wears a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and a blue baseball cap.) Man: Hey, there. Edd: Hello, sir. Man: You boys live in a town called Peach Creek? Edd: Yes, you seem to know about that. Man: Ah, I'm trying to find that town. I'm starting a new job at Peach Creek High on Monday. Eddy: Teacher? Max: Yep. Edd: Wait a minute, you're the guy who used to work on those SALF dishes. Man: Yes. The name's Max. I used to work there, but I got arrested for what happened. So, after I got released, I've decided to become a teacher. You boys starting high school? Eddy: Yeah, I'm Eddy, and this is Ed and Double D. Max: Nice to meet you, boys. You must be hungry after traveling here on your own. Get in, we're going to the cafe. (In the cafe, The Eds' ordered their food while Max's ordered his coffee.) Max: So, you're telling me that a government agent has kidnapped four kids because he thinks one of them has the amulet that leads to the castle in the sky? More coming soon! Part 7: Exploring Tombanus (Eddy sees many places from Tombanus. Edd and Ed sees him looking at the view.) Edd: Are you okay, Eddy? Eddy: Yeah, I can see places outside of Peach Creek from here. Ed: Where, Eddy? Eddy: (pointing at Endsville) Over there is Endsville. Edd: Good lord, you're right! Billy lives there! Remember, he called us about his problem? Eddy: Oh yeah. (They start having a flashback to a few years ago when the Eds' were doing a scam called Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers. The Eds didn't appear to have any customers. However, they soon received a call from Billy requesting help.)' ''Eddy: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers! Got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix 'er, for just one lousy quarter! Billy: But, I'm broke! Eddy: WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE BROKE? Hey! If you're looking for charity, call Kids Next Door. They're cheap. (Eddy hangs up the phone in anger as the flasback ends where Eddy laughs.) Edd: And then, Billy called them! Eddy: I don't remember what happened then afterwards. Ed: I remember! Double D and I were running in fear as Mandy waves around Plank, who has a nail driven through his forehead. Eddy: Well done, Ed! Edd: Bravo, Ed! How did you remember that? Ed: Thanks. Eddy: It's a shame, actually boys. Today's the last day we'll ever see each other. Edd: I know. Before the military show up, wanna have another round of our memory game? Eddy: I don't mind, Ed? Ed: Sure. I'll go first. Do you remember that time, when you made a Toll Moat? Eddy: The Toll Moat? Oh yeah! It failed when Kevin came to give the Eds free jawbreakers, but was angered by the scam and decided against it. We shouldn't have done that scam and accept the jawbreakers. Edd: It's all behind us, Eddy. Kevin forgives us that time when we search for your brother. Eddy: I know. Ed: Hey Eddy, I know we were friends for a long time, but what's up with you and Marissa. (Eddy looks surprised.) Eddy: Well, uh. Me and Marissa kissed yesterday before she got kidnapped. Edd: What about Nazz? She's your girlfriend. Eddy: I called her last week, I thought it would work out, so I decided to break up with her. Edd: You dumped her and let Kevin have her? Eddy: Yes. Edd: You have made an honest decision, Eddy. Good for you. I have a good memory, remember the El Mongo Stink Bomb? Eddy: Oh yeah! The bomb explodes while stuck, sending atrocious fumes across the cul-de-sac and perhaps through the whole of Peach Creek. The others are hit horribly by the stench and rush to get inside. Edd: It was a prank. Part 8: Recusing the Others/Eddy's Sacrifice and Revival Coming soon! Part 9: Amusement Park/Heroes Farewell (Just then, they hear people screaming, so they run to where the noise is coming from. Marissa walks up and sees an amusement park. The Eds, Verity, Toby, and Jake follow her to the park.) Jake: Dude! We're at the amusement park! Toby: Interesting. Edd: This reminds us of when Ed and I tried to make Eddy taller! Ed: Or that time when you and Eddy help me babysit Jimmy and Sarah. Verity: So, what should we do? Eddy: Have fun? (The others smile and race into the amusement park. They went on rides. They went to the photo booth to take a picture together as they became friends.) (Back in the base, Sergeant Mason picks up a file and smiles that the Eds got rid of Colonel Wilson. She put herself on a path of redemption and vow that she'll never gain something evil ever again before going back to work.) (At the beach, The Eds, Marissa, Verity, Jake, and Toby are enjoying the sunset. They are happy that their search for Tombanus has come to an end.) Eddy: Lovely sunset. Edd: I know, Eddy. Do you and Ed remember a scam we make, Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone? Eddy: Oh yeah. Verity: Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone? What's that? Eddy: The main purpose of that scam was to get rid of beehives by smashing them up with baseball bats and getting cash for it. Marissa: And then, what happened? Ed: Double D and I angered the bees while Eddy fled and caused us to get stung. Jake: Dude, that's crazy! And awesome! Eddy: Now, let's look at the sunset. (After a minute, Jake and Toby get up.) Jake: Well, we're off guys. We're heading back home to Mellowbrooke. Toby: Yeah, I know high school is starting soon, so I'm going to hand in my research on Tombanus to my teacher. Eddy: I think we'll see each other again. Jake: I sure hope so. And one last thing. (Jake kiss Marissa while Toby kissed Verity, then run away to the bus station while Marissa gets angry and shouts at him.) Marissa: Hey, what did I tell you about kissing me? I'm Eddy's girlfriend! Eddy: Girlfriend?! Marissa: Oh, it's nothing Eddy. Really! (The Eds, Marissa, and Verity arrived at the train station, they're about to go their separate ways.) Verity: I'm going to fulfill my mom's legacy of becoming a dancer. Marissa: I think I'm gonna head home. I'm going to make my movies more amazing. What about you, Eds? Eddy: We think we're going to head back home. We're about to leave Peach Creek for good. Edd: Yes. We're moving to England, China, and Canada. Ed: Yeah. Eddy: So, we use our treasure to give you guys these for the road. (Eddy hands them jawbreakers for the road back home. Toby holds two, saving one for Jake.) Marissa: Jawbreakers? Eddy: Yeah. So, I'll see you around. You, Verity, Jake, and Toby got our phone numbers? Marissa: Yeah. (Eddy walks away until he stops, turns around, and walks towards Marissa. Marissa walked towards Eddy and kissed him on the cheek. Marissa blushes and smiles and so does Eddy.) Marissa: Well, I guess this is goodbye, then. Eddy: Uh, yeah. I guess it is. Goodbye, Marissa. Marissa: Goodbye, Eddy. (Ed and Edd walked towards Eddy and waved goodbye to Verity and Marissa. The Eds hopped onto their train back to Peach Creek.) Part 10: Home Sweet Home/The End/Post Credits (The Eds are sad that their last adventure is over. The train arrived in a town near Peach Creek. They walked out and walked back home. Eddy stopped to look at the sunset.) Edd: You okay, Eddy? Eddy: Yeah. Before we say goodbye, perhaps there's time for just one last game to remember our past. Edd: Go ahead, Eddy. Eddy: Hey Ed, remember that time when I tutored you to become a sociable person? Ed: Yeah. I was Ed the Great. I first talked to Jimmy with that ego, I said, "Swiggity swag, what's in the bag?" That was until the Kankers break in and start to torment me. When I scan the sheet of cool catchphrases Double D got me, May grabs it and calls me a cheater. They then proceed to wreck the show, turn me back into a bumbling idiot, and send us flying into a wheelbarrow full of manure. The kids left, disgusted. To top it all off, Lee stole your money and left us broke once more. Edd: You remembered that day? Ed: I always do. You guys are my best friends. And always will be. Eddy: We'll always be your best friends, Ed the Great. I'm going to miss you guys, so much. Edd: We're going to miss you, Eddy. (The Eds have a tearful goodbye hug as the moon rises. They had had a lot of great years of friendship and ed-ventures, but now, it has come to an end. The Eds continue walking home from their long adventure and have a great trip. They took a shortcut into the woods and got home to Peach Creek quickly.) Eddy: Well, here we are. The end of an era and the end of our marvelous ed-ventures. Edd: And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials, and 2 TV movies. Like the time when we travel to find your brother. (The Eds arrived back to the Cul-De-Sac and walked back to their houses. They have their sad looks on their faces.) Eddy: Well, I guess this is goodbye. Ed and Edd: Yeah. (The Eds had a tearful goodbye hug and walked back to their houses.) (Eddy arrived home and returns to his bedroom until it's changed. A couch is where the chair is with a flat-screen TV.) Eddy: What the?! Eddy's Dad: Surprises, kiddo! Eddy: What's all this, Dad? Eddy's Dad: We decided your room needed a little upgrade. It's your new private living room! Eddy: Where's my room, then? Eddy's Dad: You should come with me. (Eddy follows his dad to his older brother's bedroom.) Eddy: You moved my stuff into my brother's room? Eddy's Mom: Of course we did. Along with your friends' parents, we had to get you three out of Peach Creek throughout this movie to make some little changes. So, we moved you in to your brother's bedroom. Eddy: I thought we were moving to Canada! Eddy's Dad: You thought about that? We're not moving, we're just there while you guys were on a trip. (Eddy smiles and texts his friends, who are happy as well because they're not moving. They rushed outside again and hugged that they're not moving. They were surprised by Jake, Toby, Marissa, and Verity.) Edd: I thought you four went home. Toby: Well, we thought about it. We wanna hang out with our new best friends. Jake: Yeah, you three made a lot of scams throughout the years. Some that are successful and some that failed. Verity: And we thought you three can need some help. Marissa: Especially me, Eddy. You, me, movie Friday night. Eddy: Okay. Jake: Dude, you got yourself a girlfriend. Ed: So, what's the scam? Before high school starts? Eddy: I have a perfect way to end this movie. (The Eds, Marissa, Verity, Jake, and Toby are at the end of the lane. (The Eds, Marissa, Verity, Jake and Toby are in the end of the lane. The Kids of the Cul-De-Sac made a cameo as they run through the jungle.) Kevin: Aah! Sarah: ED! Edd: Ssh! Ssh! Verity: Are they gone? Toby: They're gone. Edd: This is becoming too risky, fellows. If we don't find Ed's mask, our Chimp World will be all for naught. Jake: I know, right? Eddy: Ed, we've been looking all day. Where'd you put it? Ed: Put what? Verity: The mask, Ed. The mask you drew this morning, remember? Jake: Did you check your costume? Ed: Whoops! Lost my glove, see? Eddy: You bonehead. Edd: I'd be the last to say I told you so, but if I had been in charge of... (Edd stops. Eddy has taken Ed's costume off and is busily inspecting it.) Edd: Well, we can clearly see it isn't on Ed's person. Eddy: It was the greatest scam in the world! Jake: Don't worry, dude. We'll find that mask! (Jake steals Toby, Verity and Edd's clothes. He shakes the shorts, and Edd's underwear fall out.) Toby: Jake! Verity: Come on, man. Edd: For heaven's sakes, Jake, control yourself! Excuse me, Ed. Ed: Table for two! (Eddy and Marissa are in their underwear. Marissa laughs a bit.) Eddy: Aah, quit your gripin. Keep lookin! Marissa: Well, you look cute, today Eddy. Ed: Banana? Eddy: Cut it out, Ed. I'm looking over there. Ed: (two bananas up his nose) Buy one, get one free! Edd: Eddy? I can't find my underwear! (The Eds, Marissa, Verity, Jake and Toby are trying to find the Monkey Mask as the scene fades out.) (After the credits ended, The Eds, in their new clothes, are looking at Peach Creek High for the first time with their friends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts